


The Invisible Brother

by Princess24



Series: Merlin One Shots [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: "Merlin I need you to do something for me.""Ok what is it?" I sigh looking up from my polishing."I need you to take this list of orders to the seamstresses.  I want them to make cloaks with the pendragon seal on it. I want to surprise the round table with it as I thank them for always being there for me. These are all the people who never gave up on me and helped me take back camelot from Morgana. Its through these cloaks that they will be identified as my most loyal and trusted confidents. Here is the list of names I will need a cloak for." Arthur proudly stated handing me a scroll. Smiling I gently took it from his hands."Will do prat." I sang heading out the door. Curiosity getting the best of me I decided to peek. Opening the scoll and scanning the names I frowned as I noticed something."Wait where's my name?"
Series: Merlin One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Invisible Brother

"Merlin. I need you to do something for me." Arthur called walking confidently up to me in the armour. A scroll clutched tightly in his hand as he smiled happily down at me.

"Ok what is it?" I sigh looking up from my polishing.

"I need you to take this list of orders to the seamstresses. I want them to make cloaks with the pendragon seal on it. I want to surprise the round table with it as a thank them for always being there for me. These are all the people who never gave up on me and helped me take back camelot from Morgana. Its through these cloaks that they will be identified as my most loyal and trusted confidents. Here is the list of names I will need a cloak for. Without them I never would have survived." Arthur proudly stated handing me the scroll in his hand. Smiling I gently took it from his hands.

"Will do prat." I sang.

"Wonderful I need it in 3 days. I am throwing a party to celbrate our success." Smiling and putting down the armour I headed out the door. Curiosity getting the best of me I decided to peek. Opening the scoll and scanning the names I frowned as I noticed something. 

"Wait where's my name? Maybe I just missed it." I mumbled going back over the list. 

_"Gwen,_

_Gwain,_

_Evlyan,_

_Percival,_

_Leon,_

_Gauis,_

_Lancelot,_

_Arthur."_ Nope I didn't overlook it. My name isn't on here at all. I know it may seem kind of selfish but I couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy and hurt. I mean even though he doesn't know of my magic. I thought Arthur knew how loyal I am to him. I was there to. I stood with him, even came up with that made up story about the sword in the stone. Yet I don't get a cloak? I felt my heart break at that but than my inner voice of reason decided to make an appearance. Squishing my jealousy with shame.

 _"What are you on about Merlin. What you did was nothing special and you know it. Anyone would have done it if they had your magic. Which speaking of magic why would Arthur give a cloak of valior to a sorcerer? Even if he doesn't know deep know he feels you are nothing but a monster. How dare you even think you deserve a gift such as this. Arthur was right not to write your name down and you know it."_ I felt tears pricking the corner of my eyes as my inner thoughts swiftly brought me back to reality. I was fooling myself if I ever believed even for a second my name would be listed. I will be lucky if Arthur even lets me serve their wine at the party. 

Sighing and brushing away the last traces of my traitorous tears. I plastered a smile on my face as I pushed open the seamstresses door. 

* * *

"These are perfect Merlin wonderful." Arthur happily gasped admiring the soft fur lined cloak with a golden dragon sewn into the middle of the red fabric. It was the warmest and most beautiful cloak I had ever seen. Causing another selfish stab of longing to pierce my heart. 

"Stop it your being foolish." I quietly scolded myself.

"Hmm did you say something?"

"No nothing sire." I hurriedly anwsered plastering a fake grin on my face.

"I assume everything is ready for the party?" 

"Yes I made sure to inform the guards not to let anyone in but those listed on the guest list and the servants. I also made sure the menu contained all of the round tables favroites, along with the decorations following your color scheme you set out. Everything is ready." I stated in a cheerful voice while internally I was screaming.

"Wonderful but there one last thing still not ready." He hummed clapping a hand on my shoulder a brillant smile lighting up his features.

"Oh and whats that?"

I"W you of course. You can't attend the party looking like that." He laughed merrily. I felt the beginnings of hope stir in my heart at that. Could he mean what I think he means? My hope was quickly squashed though as he suddenly grabbed the horrid gesture hat from his closet and forced it on my head. Handing me a pair of big floopy shoes and multi colored jester clothes he smirked evilly at me. 

"After all can't have you serving us without the proper uniform." He laughed clapping my shoulder one last time before turning away from me. If he had stayed looking at me a moment longer he would have noticed the tears streaming down my cheek as I bit my trembling lower lip to stop a sob from breaking free. Turning my back incase he looks back at me. I forced my voice to remain steady as I anwsered him.

"Of course sire." Than before he could emotionally kill me any more I raced from the room just as my control broke and I began to sob hysterically. I am such an idiot. Its just like in eldador. I am just a fatherless boy who can't do anything right. I was foolish to ever believe I would recieve recgonition. I was vain and selfish. 

* * *

That night as I hobbled around in my jingling jester outfit, grin firmly in place, i noticed Gwen and the others frowning at me from time to time. Confused I checked to make sure I hadn't spilled wine on myself. Seeing nothing but the bright colors, and jingling bells I went back to serving. Did I do something wrong? Why do they seem unhappy?

 _"Are you really that stupid? Its not that hard to figure out why they are unhappy. This is supposed to be a special occasion to celebrate their achievements of winning back camlot. Yet your here. Your presence alone is ruining the mood."_ I winced in pain at my thoughts. Although its harsh I knew the voice was right. My prescense alone is ruining the night for them. Not even the costume can fix things. So handing my jug of wine to another servant I quietly slipped out. Not noticing a moment later when the knights, Gwen, and Gauis suddenly cornered Arthur. 

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

* * *

I smiled happily as I gazed around me at the cloaks everyone was wearing. Remembering their looks of joy upon recieving the gift and being told of its meaning. I was thriled that the gifts turned out so well and I could reward my loyal friends this way. Though seeing the frowns and concerned looks on their faces as they wandered around enjoying the party had me concerned. I couldn't figure out why they suddenly seemed upset. I got my anwser a little while later as I was suddenly backed into a corner by everyone.

"Guys whats wrong aren't you enjoying the party?" I asked confused.

"Arthur why is Merlin serving?" Gwen asked in a gentle voice. 

"What do you mean? He's a servant where else would he be?" I was completely bewildered by this point. Yet instead of calming them my anwser only seemed to infuriate them more.

"Princess why is Merlin dressed as a jester serving instead of joining in the party?" Gwain angrily restated.

"Umm because he is a servant and this party is for..."

"Yes Arthur what was it you said this party was for." Percival calmly enquired crossing his arms over his chest. Eyebrow slightly raised.

"It for those who ... oh buggar. I'm an idiot." I cursed myself earning relieved smiles from everyone present. Scanning the room I frown as I fail to spot one clumsy manservant. 

"If you will excuse me everyone. I think its time I had a talk with my little brother." With that I left hurrying to catch up with my distraught little brother, and I know exactly where to look. He probably doesn't know I know this but when he is upset he can usually be found at the lake of Avalon. Its not long before I find him curled up on his bottom on the sand staring out of the silent waters. Sitting down beside him I fold my arms around my knees as I join him in staring. After a moment of silence he finally becomes aware of my presence. 

"Arthur what are you doing here." He gasps startled. 

"Why aren't you back at the party?" It stings to hear the genuine confusion in his voice. He truly doesn't realize how much he means to me. 

"Maybe because my most loyal confident was no longer there." 

"Wait Gwen left?" I scoffed at that. Lightly punching his shoulder as I rolled my eyes at him.

"No idiot. I mean you."His eyes round in shock.

"What but I am just a servant. I don't belong at a party with so many valiant knights." He stammered avoiding eye contact as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Merlin with out you there wouldn't be a camelot. Its because of your unwavering loyalty and trust in me that I even made it this far. I was ready to give up when Morgana attacked. It was you who talked me around and restored my hope in a brighter guture. If any deserves to wear this cloak its you. In fact..." unsapping my own cloak from my shoulders. I quickly fastened it around his neck. Smiling at the tears of joy pooling in Merlins eyes as his trembling fingers traced his new cloak. 

"Now will you please stop being a girls petty coat and come back to the party." I laughed earning a small smile from him. Pulling Merlin to his feet I started to lead him back to the castle. Suddenly I stopped truly looking at him for the first time.

"Hold on something isn't right here." He smile dimmed at that no doubt expecting me to claim it was all some sick joke. Grabbing the jesters hat still attached to his head. I threw it as far away as possible. 

"There thats better." I sang wrapping my arm back around his shoulders and dragging him back to where our family awaited to wrsp him in a million hugs. Yes now with my brother at my side the part can truly begin.

THE END


End file.
